swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Coralskipper
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Like all Yuuzhan Vong vessels, their Starfighters are grown rather than built and are made of entirely biological components. When the Yuuzhan Vong finter-analog vessels were first encountered by The New Republic, their true name (Yorik-et) was unknown. Pilots noted their obviously coral-based construction and their high speed and maneuverability and thus dubbed them "Coralskippers." Approximately as maneuverable in space as X-Wings, though lacking a Hyperdrive and being much less maneuverable in an atmosphere, Coralskippers in large numbers spearheaded the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the galaxy. Capabilities Though not significantly more dangerous than a New Republic Starfighter in overall ability, Coralskippers initially had the advantage of being an unknown and mysterious enemy with strange technology. In fact, Coralskippers register as asteroids to computers not familiar with them. As a result, targeting computers intentionally don't lock on to them, preventing attackers from adding the Intelligence bonus of their ship to their attack rolls. (Reprogramming a ship's computer to recognize Coralskippers as a threat take 1 minute and a DC 15 Use Computer check.) The Shield Rating of a Coralskipper represents not a shield generator, but a Dovin Basal, an organic gravity generator able to both move the ship and absorb enemy fire. Because it does not have a shield generator, the Coralskipper's SR is not reduced by any single shot, even when damage exceeds it's value. This significant advantage stymied New Republic pilots until new tactics could be developed to overwhelm Coralskippers through concentrated fire: a Weapon System switched to Autofire mode can be used to attack a Coralskipper, reducing it's SR as normal if this "Splinter Shot" attack is successful. The Dovin Basal can also be used as a weapon to damage the shields of enemy ships. This is treated as a weapon attack, but the damage applies only to a Shield Rating (Though if it exceeds the shield's SR, the SR is reduced by 10, rather than the normal 5). The Dovin Basal can also be used as a Tractor Beam, though the Coralskipper is so small this is rarely tried. The Dovin Basal can propel the Coralskipper, protect it, and strip away enemy defenses. It can excel at one of those tasks at any given time. As a Swift Action, the Pilot of a Coralskipper can grant themselves one of the following abilities: * A +2-square bonus to movement at Starship Scale. * A +5 bonus to it's Shield Rating. * Or +1 die of damage with the Dovin Basal. Coralskipper Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Starfighter (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: +9; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 24; +7 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 100; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 25; Damage Threshold: 44 Offense Speed: Fly 8 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 400 km/h) Ranged: Volcano Cannons +11 (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal +11 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5 (Crew); Grapple: +36 Abilities Strength: 39, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: 39, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +9, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +9, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 1.3 Tons; Consumables: 1 Day; Carried Craft: None Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Volcano Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +11, Damage: 6d10x2 Dovin Basal (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +11, Damage: 7d10x2 (Dovin Basal, see above) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters